The Lone Gunwoman
by Selene Langly
Summary: What If Ringo Langly Had A Long Lost Sister... What If This Sister Had A Crush On Byers..? What Would Happen? ..This Is Her Story.. Please Read & Review
1. Default Chapter

-=Note: For Those Who Do Not Know, Actions Will Be Put in :: :: & Dialouge will be in " "=-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Description Of Scene: It was a dark... Gloomy night in New York City. People Stumble Down The Streets As They Do Evening. The Camera Moves Up To A Roof Top Revealing A Attractive Young Woman With Golden Long Hair... Beautiful Brown Eyes.. And A Perfect Figure. In Her Hand She Held A Newspaper. The Camera Focuses in on the title, Revealing it to be the latest issue of "The Lone Gunman".   
  
Selene [The Woman]~::Her Eyes Scaned over The newspaper in disbelief... Was This True? ... Was Her Brother A Journalist?.. Had She Finally Found Him after So Many Years?:: "Ringo.. I Found You ...Finally."  
  
-=One Week Later=-  
  
Description Of Scene: The Lone Gunmen Headquaters is Shown and Frohike and Langly are sitting at one of the computer screen ,arguing over what game to play While Byers sat at a seperate computer typing up a "Teletubbies=Mind Control" Story.   
  
Ringo~ DANGIT FROHIKE! I SAID I'M PLAYING MY MEDIEVAL GAME!  
  
Frohike~ ::He Then Sent His Hand Into The Back Of Langly's head and slipped his "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire" Game into the PC::  
  
Ringo~ Ow! That Hurt!  
  
Byers~ Can You Two Please Keep It Down, I'm Trying To Wo-  
  
-=Just Then The Buzzing Sound Of The Doorbell being Rung was   
Heard=-  
  
Ringo~ I'll Get That ::He Stood And Made His Way To The Metal Door, Unlocking It And Pulling it open::  
  
Selene~::She Stood There Wearing A Short Black Dress with a pair of black knee-high boots:: RINGO! I FOUND YOU!! ::She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug:: IT'S REALLY YOU! ::She started crying tears of joy::  
  
Langly~ Selene?... Is That You? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?  
  
Selene~ Dad kicked me out when i was 14... He Sent Me To Military School.   
  
Langly~ Why Were You Kicked Out!? What Did You Do!?  
  
Selene~ I Stood Up For You...  
  
Langly~::Stares at her blankly for a minute then leads her into the HQ:: Guys, I Want You To Meet My Little Sister.. Selene Pheobe Langly.  
  
Byers~::looks up at his work at the girl before him::...Hello, Selene. Since When Do You Have A Sister , Langly?  
  
Frohike~::Stares at Selene's seductive legs:: Yeah.. Especially a Hot Sister.  
  
Langly~ I Thought She Was Abducted By Aliens Like Mulder's Sis... But I Guess I Was Wrong.. I Haven't Seen Her In Years.  
  
Byers~Well, Where Was She?  
  
Selene~ I Was In Hell... Also Known As Military School.  
  
Langly~ 'Lene, Where Are Ya Stayin'?  
  
Selene~ Nowhere Yet.. I Spent All My Money Getting Here.  
  
Frohike~ ::looks up from Selene's legs:: She can stay here! I Wouldnt mind Sharing A Bed With Her.  
  
Selene~....No Thanks... I Wouldnt Want To Intrude On You... Really ... I Dont.  
  
Byers~ Really. You Should Stay Here. You Can Sleep On The Couch. You Wouldnt Be Intruding.  
  
Selene~ Are You Sure...? ::smiles a flirty smile over to Byers.. Strangely attracted to him...::  
  
Byers~ Of Course.  
  
Langly~ I Have A Better Idea... How About She Helps Us With The Newspaper? She Can Seduce People If We Need Her To! I Mean, She Does Look Like A Hooker. That Could Come In Handy!  
  
Selene~::slaps Langly in the back of the head with all her might: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A HOOKER!  
  
Frohike~ Looks Like We Have a Fifth... A Female Fifth...  
  
Byers~ The Lone Gunwoman..  
  
Selene~ Yeah... The Lone Gunwoman...  
  
-= Well That's All For Now. Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter Coming VERY Soon=-  



	2. Selene's First Story

-= Ok, Here's The Next Chapter To My "The Lone Gunwoman" Saga. Hope Ya Like It ^.^=-  
  
-=Description Of Scene~ It's a hot July morning and Selene is seen cleaning up the Lone Gunmen HQ while fanning herself with a fan made of paper. She wears tight leather pants and a white spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair is tied back into a long blonde ponytail and little beads of sweat run down her forehead.=-  
  
Selene~Dangit,They make me stay here while they run off to some convention that probably has air condition. ::She shook her head as she began to dust off the computer equipment:: I've been here for a week already and all they've had me do is clean!Aye... But i should be grateful... and the guys are pretty nice to me... and Byers said he would let me do the story once they've taught me what to and what not to do.   
-= Just then , the sound of the door buzzer is heard. Selene makes her way to the door and undoes the many locks. She then pulled it open with a little effort and saw who was standing behind it... Agent John Doggett. But of course, She didn't know who he is.=-  
  
Agent Doggett~ ::He stood there for a minute as he wondered if he had the right address...:: Hello, Miss. I'm Agent John Doggett. I'm looking for the Lone Gunmen Headquaters.. But I must have the wrong address. ::He turned and began to walk away.::  
  
Selene~ No you don't, Agent. I'm Selene Langly... Ringo Langly's sister... The Lone Gunwoman, as the guys call me.   
  
Agent Doggett~::Turns.. Then thinks to himself while staring at Selene's beauty "If that's Langly's sister what happened to him?", He would have never expected Langly to have sister.. especially a cute sister::  
  
Selene~ Are you looking for the guys?  
  
Agent Doggett~ Yes, I have a disk that someone left in my partner's office. She tried to get into it but it's password protected. Think they can take a look at it when they get back?  
  
Selene~::She took the disk and studied it carefully.:: Hmmm.. I could probably get into this... I'm not as good as the guys.. but i'm pretty good. Want me to try?  
  
Agent Doggett~ If you have time.  
  
Selene~ Sir, I have nothing but time. Come on in. ::She stepped to the side, allowing Agent Doggett to enter, then she shut and relocked the door.::  
  
Agent Doggett~::He glanced around the HQ then back to Selene who was at the computer already, putting the disk in::  
  
Selene~::Once the disk was loaded she minimized the "Enter A Password" Screen and brought up a strange little program called "Selene's Password Buster". She turned on the program and it began to enter passwords on the "Enter A Password" Screen. She leaned back and waited::  
  
Agent Doggett~ That's a cleaver program...  
  
Selene~ Not really.. It's just a mix between a dictionary and a scroller. The only reason you find it "amazing" is because no one has ever thought of doing it before.  
  
Agent Doggett~ ::he nodded his head then looked at the screen that said "Access Granted"::  
  
Selene~ ::She looked at the screen that now had a file called "Project Crisp":: ... What The Heck Is This? ::She clicked the file and what she saw nearly made her vomit. Mutilated animals... Selene's weak point was animals.. she loved animals... and to see this made her want to burst out into tears::  
  
Agent Doggett~::he leaned over Selene's shoulder and began to read the file..:: Oh my god.. It's chemical warfare. According to this a rouge agent is going to test this warfare at the Grand Opening of the new Mall at four o'clock today. ::He looked at his watch and saw that it was one o'clock:: We have three hours to save those people.  
  
Selene~ What do you mean "We"?  
  
Agent Doggett~ My partner ,Scully, is pregnant and at the doctor's office for a check up. I can't do this alone... I need back up. You're going to have to help me.  
  
Selene~ B-b-but... ::She sighed and nodded her head slowly:: Alright.. Alright.. I'll do it.  
  
Agent Doggett~ ::He pointed to a picture of a man on the computer screen: He's the one we're looking for.   
  
Selene~ Okay..  
  
-= And two and a half hours later Selene and Agent Doggett were sitting in the trademark VW Van in front of the mall, waiting=-  
  
Agent Doggett~ We're going to have to leave the van now. I believe he may be inside. What i want you to do is stay out in the parking lot and look for him there. I'll be inside trying to find him. If you see him... Yell for me.. Don't you try to take any action.  
  
Selene~ Fine...   
  
-= 3:45. 15 more minutes to go.=-  
  
Agent Doggett~::has was in the mall. Trying hard to find the man, but keep it casual. But he found no traces.::  
  
Selene~ ::She walked through the parking lot... looking around as she did. Then, she spotted the man... the man who was responsible for killing all those poor animals. She ran at him as fast as she could and tackled him to the ground::  
  
The Man~ ::He kicked Selene Off easily and jumped up::  
  
Selene~::Laid there on her back, hurt by the kick::  
  
The Man~ ::He approached her ,about to attack again...::  
  
Selene~::She quickly rolled up her pant leg and removed a handgun from a holster which was on her leg, She then sent 4 bullets into the man's chest... Killing him::  
  
Agent Doggett~::he came running out of the mall and jogged to where Selene was.. He helped her up then looked at the fallen man::..You did this?  
  
Selene~::She nodded her head, thinking she did a bad thing::  
  
Agent Doggett~::he noticed a small device in the man's hand.. It contained the chemical warfare:: Selene.. you just saved the lives of hundreds and killed a criminal...  
  
Selene~ I guess i did... ::a smile came across her lips and she turned to see the guys walking towards her... not looking very happy::  
  
Langly~ WHY DID YOU TAKE THE VAN!?   
  
Frohike~ Yeah, and why didn't you pick us up at two like you were supposed to? We had to walk all the way home from the convention.  
  
Byers~ I'm sure she has a good explanation...  
  
Agent Doggett~ Guys.. Selene just saved lives... and got you a new story I believe.  
  
Selene~ ::Smiles and nods her head:: I did it... Now can we go home?  
  
Byers~ Yes, let's go home and we'll get to work on that story.  
  
-= And they all loaded up in the van and went home... And of course, the issue that came out the week after that said on the front page "ROUGE AGENT ATTEMPTS TO TEST CHEMICAL WARFARE ON INNOCENT PEOPLE" By Selene Langly." She was finally part of the group officially. Oh what a dream come true.=-  
  
-= Next Chapter Coming Soon. Probably a Romance Chapter=- 


	3. The Kiss

-= Ok, Here's The Next Chapter. But First, A Side Note. If You're Going To Write A Review, Please Don't Make It Offensive, I Don't Appreciate It. Thank You.=-  
  
The Kiss  
Chapter 3 Of "The Lone Gunwoman" Saga  
  
Description Of Scene- It Was A Saturday Afternoon and John Byers and Selene Langly sat in The Lone Gunmen Headquaters, Working on finding a new story while Frohike and Langly were off at a computer convention.  
  
Selene~ ::She looked over to John with those chocolate orbs and felt her heart jump... Why wouldn't this crush go away like the others she had had before? What was it about him that made her feel this way?... Why...?::  
  
Byers~ ::He looked up from the computer screen and gazed at Selene for a minute then wondered why she was looking at him. Was his hair messed up? Did his tie not match his jacket? Was his suit wrinkled?:: "Is anything wrong?"  
  
Selene~ "Oh.... No.... Of course not."...::Pause::..."Byers... Do you think you could ever love someone like me?"  
  
Byers~ ::He simply stared at her for a minute... taking in all her features and nodded his head slowly:: "Anything is possible."  
  
-= With that , they slowly began to lean in to each other.. their lips finally pressing together..a kiss... a simple kiss that would change their lives..=-  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
